


Unexpected Gifting

by mistrstank (dreamingdarkly)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And Gets One, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dragon Tony Stark, Fluff, Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Sassy Steve, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkly/pseuds/mistrstank
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt:Character A is left as a tribute/human sacrifice to appease the legendary mythical creature. Character B is a would-be hero who arrives to try and save the day. Character C is the mythical creature who never asked for or wanted this tribute, and now has to figure out what to do with all these humans left at their doorstep.Or in which humans keep invading Tony's territory and he is very confused.





	1. Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Неожиданный подарок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493532) by [ho_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra), [WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018)



> Omg hi!
> 
> So this is my first ever published fanfic! Unbetad, and half of it was typed out on my phone, so potential errors galore ! I sort of cut it short a little, but I probably would have kept going to inadvisable lengths otherwise! 
> 
> For more drabbles and updates on my writing, visit me on Tumblr at Mistrstank!

Steve feels that this is really the least surprising turn of his life so far. And also it’s really sad that this is a fact.

After all, how many people can honestly say being sacrificed to a fierce, man eating Dragon is “unsurprising”? Steve sighs and gives the ropes around his wrist another yank, grimacing at the burn of skin already scraped raw. Honestly, when he’d wheezed himself awake this morning being tied to a literal wooden post in the middle of a field like some demented scarecrow had been the last thing he’d expected. But Steve was also small, and sickly, unable to work and not particularly productive to the village because of it. He supposed if someone had to he sacrificed to the Dragon it would be him.

He’s been out here for hours, now, the sun creeping higher as he tirelessly works at the ropes. Hey, just because everybody else thinks it’s okay to sacrifice him to the beast doesn’t mean Steve’s going to take that lying down. The rope is slick with blood, and Steve’s just about got his hand free when a twig snaps behind him. In spite of himself, Steve jumps and tries to contort himself to look over his shoulder.  
“Stevie?”

Steve sags against the pole in relief as a beloved, familiar face comes into view.  
“Buck! Boy am I glad to - good Gods, what is _that?”_  
“Shut up, punk. I didn’t exactly have time to have it fitted.” Bucky snaps, yanking a belt knife out and going to work on the ropes. Steve simply gapes as he takes in the saddest, most haphazard suit of armour he’s ever seen. The metal is dented, rusted and ill-fitting, draping awkwardly from Bucky’s lean frame. His lack of an arm only seems to make it worse, the empty sleeve of chainmail flapping sadly in the wind. 

“But…Where did you even get it from? It looks like you’ve strapped the kitchenware on!” Steve flails one free hand, grimacing at the ominous rattle of Bucky’s every movement.  
“Really? Our _charming_ village sacrifices you to a _dragon_  and you’re worried about my outfit?” Bucky snarks, and then immediately after grunts in satisfaction as the other rope snaps free. Steve stumbles when he hits the ground, and a big, warm hand curls around his shoulder to steady him. Steve opens his mouth, fully intending on sassing right back, when a distinctly _large_ shadow falls over them both.

As one, both men turn their gazes upward.  
“Did you hear a dragon fly up?” Steve mutters out of the corner of his mouth, and Bucky quite literally _growls_ even as he pulls out a sword that’s not really any better than the armour. The dragon gives the blade a suitably unimpressed look.  
“ _Really,_ Stevie?” Bucky doesn’t take his eyes off the dragon, though the beast makes no move towards them. It’s a beautiful creature, and Steve would love to draw it, if he wasn’t about to become it’s lunch (or, realistically, a toothpick). Crimson scales shine brilliantly in the sunlight, fading into a soft bronze-gold on the underbelly and throat.

“Are you lost?” The dragon says, sounding far more disgruntled than it has a right to, given that _Steve_ is the innocent sacrifice here.  
“No, uh, nope. Pretty sure my village meant to tie me up here.” Steve replies, without really pausing to think about the fact a _dragon is talking._ He even helpfully gestures to the pole. The dragon wanders a little closer, all sinuous grace, and Bucky lunges forward.  
“Back, beast! You’re not having Steve.” He snarls, and the tip of the blade slides along the dragon’s scales with a screech.  
“Now, that’s just _rude._ You come into _my_ field, in _my_ territory, and then wave this…this… _thing_ at me!” Smoke curls out of the dragon’s nose, and Bucky shuffles a little closer to Steve.  
“It’s a sword,” He responds weakly, and actual flame spits from the dragons mouth.  
“A _sword_  he calls it ! I wouldn’t scratch my armpit with that hunk of slag metal!”   
“Charming,” Steve puts in, relaxing because he’s pretty sure the dragon isn’t going to eat him and also because Bucky’s face is kind of hilarious. Bucky seems to have the same thought, because the sword slowly lowers.  
“I thought dragons lived in caves. Why do you have a field?” He responds doubtfully, as if he thinks this dragon might not be a real dragon.  
“I do live in a cave! But this is my field. And you’re sitting in it. Why are you sitting in it?” The dragon flicks it’s claws at them in a clear ‘move along’ gesture. Steve chooses to ignore the gesture, and also Bucky’s complete lack of surprise.  
“My village sacrificed me to the dragon. Er, well, you I suppose.” The dragon blinks, and cocks it’s head to side.  
“What in the Gods’ name would I want with a human? Never mind, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know, humans are strange enough. Well, I don’t want one, now shoo. I have work to do.”

And with that the dragon turns away, and with a great push of it’s leathery wings that knocks Steve literally from his feet, it flies away.

 

~x~

 

“You’re back.”

Steve looks up with a grin, taking in the curiously cocked head of the dragon sitting across from him. He’s leaning against Bucky’s good shoulder and there’s a hastily packed lunch spread on the blanket beneath them. Bucky had simply sighed when Steve said he wanted to see the dragon again, and hadn’t bothered trying to argue.  
“Do you want to have lunch with us?” Steve responds innocently, gesturing at the goat haunch he’d had Bucky drag out with them. The dragon squints at them suspiciously and Bucky huffs.  
“Just eat it, you overgrown lizard.” He grumbles.  
“Tony! My name is Tony, and I am _not_ a lizard!” Tony puffs up with indignation and snaps the goat hunch up, making both humans cringe as he crunches noisily on the offering.  
“Whatever, frogface.” Bucky responds, though he’s clearly fighting a smile.  
“ _Frogface?!”_

~x~

It’s a night later, and Bucky finds himself awake, shaken from a nightmare and drenched in cold sweat. Normally, he’d go straight to Steve, but his best friend had come down sick and needed his rest. Without really thinking about it, Bucky finds himself stumbling outside, and before he knows it he’s made the short walk from the village to the huge field. He collapses next to the wooden stake and presses his back against it. His breath rattles in his lungs and he thinks he might be sick. He loses track of time, but he’s sure it hasn’t been that long when the ground vibrates with the approach of something heavy. A warm weight settles behind him, surrounding him and the wooden post as a great, reptilian head settles half on the ground and half in his lap.  
“We have to stop meeting like this,” Tony murmurs softly, hot breath gushing across Bucky’s knees. Bucky lays his hands flat atop Tony’s head, and smooths his fingers gently across surprisingly soft scales.  
“What, in ‘your’ field?” He rasps, struggling for his usual humour and snark. Tony snorts and nudges his head into Bucky’s touch. He doesn’t respond, but simply lays there, surrounding Bucky in heat and safety. 

Steve finds them there some time later, asleep curled together with the sun just barely lightening the sky. He hesitates only a moment before he climbs his way in amongst the tangle of scales and human skin. 


	2. Hoarding Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on another Tumblr Prompt:
> 
> Person A is actually a dragon who loves and treasures person B (and C) so much that they consider them their hoard. As such, person A is extremely protective of person B (and C).
> 
> Or: In which Tony has nice things and doesn't like people touching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand: Dragon!Tony!
> 
> Haha, I saw this prompt on Tumblr and couldn't resist adding a sneaky chapter 2!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. :)
> 
> Don't forget to visit me on Tumblr at Mistrstank for drabbles, updates on my writing, or requests ! I will respond to prompts and I'll do requests :)

It’s a sleepy morning in the village, the sun barely risen over the hills, when a scream splits the air. The sound is enough to rouse the whole village (after all, it’s hardly a big place), and people begin pouring from their homes. Steve flails out of his thin blanket at the first scream, smacking Bucky awake quite by accident. They struggle their clothes on in a rush and tumble outside and into chaos.

 

The distant village houses are already burning and Steve bolts for the well before he even takes in the mounted, armed men filling the streets. Bucky runs with him, sword in hand (this one much nicer than the one he used to have) and hacks wildly at the first man that gets too close. They see the town blacksmith take an arrow to the chest while defending his wife, and the archer laughs as he hauls the screaming woman up across the front of his saddle.

 

“Steve,  _ move! _ ” Bucky snarls, and directs Steve away from the well and towards the edge of the village. “We have to get out of here!” 

 

He’s not sure why he’s surprised when Steve plants his feet and just about sends the both of them tumbling when Bucky runs into him.   
“We can’t abandon them!” The stubborn idiot says, as the screams rise around them and the smell of burning wood gets stronger. Bucky curses under his breath, low and vicious, but he knows when an argument is lost.

 

They turn back, to try and fight for their home. Steve has a belt knife and (oh  _ gods _ ) the round wooden lid of  barrel he scoops from the ground. Bucky has his sword, but no armour to speak of and only one arm. There’s close to fifty bandits raiding the village, and there’s already so many bodies in the street Bucky wants to be sick. A group of three split off when they see the pair of them approaching, and though they’re wearing masks Bucky knows they’re smiling.

 

They send their horses charging towards them, and fear curls sharp and cold in Bucky’s stomach. Steve raises his impromptu shield, staggers a little at the first arrow that hits it with a solid  _ thunk.  _

 

Bucky manages to spook the first rider’s horse into bucking the man, and he wastes no time in finishing him. Steve is small, and in any other time in their lives this has never been an advantage. Now, it’s still not  _ good,  _ per say, but it also makes Steve a small target and difficult to hit from horseback. He ducks and weaves around the horse’s legs, slicing at whatever gap in the armour he can reach with his little knife. Bucky is circling with the third man when the second swings down with a heavy mace. It splinters the makeshift shield Steve gets up just in time, and Bucky can hear the shatter of bone from several feet away.

 

“Steve!” He bellows, trying desperately to get closer as his friend, his  _ lover,  _ sinks to the ground with his arm cradled to his chest. It’s hopeless, and half the village is already dead or about to be carried off, and Bucky has one arm and a sword he only sort of knows how to use. They’re as good as dead, and Bucky thinks of a field and warm safety.

 

It’s then, as though his thoughts summoned him, that Tony arrives.

 

A great, bellowing roar shivers the ground they’re standing on, and a great shape comes bursting through the smoke hovering over the village. Tony’s scales gleam bright crimson in the sunlight as he swoops gracefully over the village. Horses spook as he roars again, and bandits are tossed into the dirt as they run. Some of them flee immediately at the sight of the dragon, the one’s who don’t...Quickly wish they had.

 

The ground shakes when Tony lands almost on top of them, and the two men standing over Bucky and Steve are gone with a vicious swipe of the dragon’s talons. Two more fall to a sweep of Tony’s tail, and the dragon’s voice thunders with rage as he roars, and  _ roars.  _

 

And then silence, only the cracking of burning wood and the soft, grieving sobs of those who survive. Tony ignores it all, shoving his nose against first Bucky and then Steve’s chest, careful of the latter’s arm. The big dragon curls his body around the pair of them, covering them with a wing until they’re completely surrounded by red and gold. Bucky leans tiredly against warm scales, tugs Steve against his chest with the one arm and  _ breathes.  _

“Tony, we need to get Steve’s arm looked out,” He ventures after a short silence. Tony huffs, but doesn’t move, and speaks only to say,   
“ _ Mine. _ ” In a low, rumbling growl Bucky’s never heard from him. Steve is quiet where his face is tucked into Bucky’s neck, though he’s breathing harshly. 

 

The villagers are starting to approach now, wary of this giant beast amongst them, but fairly confident it means them no harm. Tony watches them with narrow eyes, and curls a little tighter around his people.   
“Are they injured?” One man dares to ask, edging a little closer than anyone else, despite the warning growl that starts in Tony’s chest.   
“Steve’s arm is broken, Yinsen!” Bucky calls from within their little Tony-cave. “Tony, he’s a healer, please.” He continues at a softer level for the dragon’s benefit. Tony consents to fold his wing away, but stays curled around them. He watches with slitted eyes as Yinsen bravely steps into the circle of his body, medical supplies in hand.

 

Cleaning up the village takes time, even with Tony helping. Steve gets overruled by just about everyone when he tries to offer to help, and spends the day perched upon Tony’s shoulders while the dragon performs tasks that would take five humans hours to do. He clears away burning wreckage, digs the baker out from his half collapsed house, injured but alive. Bucky does what he can, but he’s one armed and exhausted, and eventually dozes off against Tony’s side when they all pause to rest. Steve is no better, sprawled across Tony’s back in such a precarious manner he’s afraid to move, lest Steve slide right off.

 

“You care about them,” Yinsen murmurs quietly, standing a respectful distance away. Tony grunts softly,   
“They’re mine.” He declares, mingled pride and challenge in his voice. He curls his tail around Bucky, and the man unconsciously curls his hand around the tip, hugging it to him in his sleep.   
“You could stick around?” Yinsen offers quietly, with a tiny smile. “I’m sure the village would appreciate a dragon protector.” He adds, and there’s something sad and old in his face. Tony hesitates, thinks of being surrounded by humans all the time, thinks of the fact these people thought it was okay to  _ sacrifice  _ Steve like he was livestock. He wants to say no, intends to say no, but then he thinks of the nights curled in his field with these two men; thinks about being able to stay with them all the time.

 

It’s...Tempting.

 

Steve snores against his back and Bucky clutches at his tail.

 

“I will...consider it.” Tony finally mutters.

 

~x~

 

Days later, Bucky is trying to help rebuild one of the houses when Steve comes pelting down the street, yelling his name. Bucky pauses and raises his eyebrows when the blonde barrels into him, his chest heaving.   
“You have...To come...See this!” He pants out, yanking at Bucky’s hand until the taller man trails after him. The rest of the builders follow too, caught up in Steve’s wide eyed excitement.

 

There’s a dark haired man standing in the street, dressed richly in soft leathers, and a red shirt that billows around his arms, gaping at the neck to show bronzed skin and a dusting of dark hair. His eyes are a brilliant, electric blue and he flashes a bright grin at them as they approach. He’s got a rope over his shoulder, attached to a covered wagon which he’s casually tugging along, like it’s not completely impossible for a normal human to do that. Bucky grinds to a halt, his jaw flapping open while Steve beams next to him.   
“So, I hear you need a new blacksmith?” Tony says, and his eyes are bright and warm.


End file.
